


i always wondered what this would be like

by carpfish



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpfish/pseuds/carpfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively: in which makoto gets what’s coming for him and is, quite literally, hit by a bus</p>
            </blockquote>





	i always wondered what this would be like

**Author's Note:**

> warning(s): character death, i don’t know whether this is supposed to be taken serious or not
> 
> written for the unlove 30 day challenge

It comes as a shock to all of Seirin. No matter how many times they’d cursed his name or wanted to take revenge for what he’d done, none of them imagined that Hanamiya Makoto would actually get hit by a bus. In fact, when word of the incident first arrives, most of them take it as a joke and laugh that it’s definitely what Hanamiya deserves. Of course, when it’s confirmed on the news that a student from Kirisaki Daiichi High was killed in a traffic accident, the entire situation isn’t so funny anymore.

It’s Riko who delivers the news to Teppei during a hospital visit, and she speaks with eyes lowered towards the ground, and an uncharacteristic softness to her voice, not quite knowing how Teppei will respond. But perhaps it’s not so unexpected when his reaction is one of grief and sorrow, considering that this is Teppei after all, and even after all this time, he still can’t find it in him to hate the person who put him in the hospital. The rest of the visit is quiet, and Riko departs with promises to drag Hyuuga and the rest of the team along with her next time. For a long time after, Teppei just stares outside the window with a pensive expression, without a single word.

When he’s finally allowed to walk again after months of physiotherapy, Teppei visits a florist, and buys a bouquet of flowers. The shop attendant, an elderly lady, asks him if it’s for a special someone. As he limps out of the shop, Teppei smiles and answers that it’s “something like that”.

-

If anything, Shouichi is a bit disappointed that he wasn’t present to see it happen. It’s rather anticlimactic that the boy who’d worked so hard to build such a menacing reputation meets his end in such an utterly unspectacular way. Shouichi pities that, if nothing else. But in the end, the boy that Shouichi knows is a smirking middle-school brat who gets full marks on tests that he studies for, and competes with Shouichi to be the point guard for their basketball team. Shouichi’s already lost that boy once, so this time it isn’t that bigger of a difference.

Sometimes when he’s changing, or in the shower, Shouichi looks up at the mirror, and can’t help but feel a sense of absence in the lack of scars, marks, and bruises around his unblemished shoulders and neck. It’s too minor to be counted as loss, but merely the realization that something that he once hated is no longer there. The process of adapting to new circumstances, he supposes.

It takes a while before he stops feeling the ghosting sensation of fingernails digging into his back, and smaller hands wrapping around his throat- all displays of ire and affection. Maybe he should buy a cat.


End file.
